


Going home

by Broken_arrow32



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/pseuds/Broken_arrow32
Summary: An 18 year old genderfluid kid finally gets to fly down to meet a close friend they’ve known for five years
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Going home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/gifts).



Robin grumbled into their pillow as their alarm went off that morning. They rolled onto their side and groggily looked up at the ceiling, stretching and yawning.

“Hey google,” Robin said softly, addressing the google home mini on the other side of the bed across the room that they’d gotten for their 14’th birthday from their older brother. 

“Stop the alarm.” 

They smiled as the google home mini complied with their request. They’d been given that google home four years ago at the very beginning of the year 2020. It was now 2024 and they were 18 years old. They slowly shuffled around their bed in an attempt to find their phone, snatching it once they found the device. They turned it on and checked the date. Their face lit up when they realized what day it was. They’d been waiting for this day to come for four years. They quickly typed in the password on their phone and went on instagram, heading into their DM’s. They went into the messages between them and a girl who’s username was Nuclear.Archer and immediately began typing, unable to contain their excitement. 

“Robin; hey mom! Today’s the day! Just woke up and about to get ready!” Robin couldn’t help the smile that spread across their face as they hit send. They shuffled around their bed a bit, placing a pillow down in front of themself. They reached over to their left and grabbed a clipboard off the desk at the head of their bed, placing it down on the pillow. They reached back in the same direction and grabbed a small mirror and bag, placing the latter in their lap and setting the mirror up on the pillow. They were about to get into the bag when they heard their phone go off, and opted to grab it instead. They smiled as they saw who it was. 

“Nuclear.archer: morning bb! I'm excited too! Can’t wait to meet you at the airport! I just got up so I'm gonna get ready real quick too, see you soon my little cub!” Robin liked the message and quickly typed out their response. 

”Robin: see you soon! I’ll let you know when I make it to the airport! Love youuu” Robin added a blue heart emoji to the message and hit send. 

”Nuclear.archer: okayyy, love you tooooooo” Robin sent a last three blue hearts, turned their phone off, and set their phone aside. Then they dove into the bag in their lap, pulling out its contents, beginning to do their daily makeup. They put the concealer on and around her eye lids, patted it out with a makeup sponge and filled in their eyebrows with a black eyebrow pencil. They then took a brush and their compressed powder foundation, and began patting it all around their eyes to set the concealer. After they finished that, they took a different makeup palette and a smaller brush. They opened the palette and went in for a very light skin toned shimmery eyeshadow, and put it on the inner corner of their eyes. After that they did their mascara, put some lip chap on, and moved the pillow back to its original place after doing the same with the makeup and clipboard. After that, they hopped out of bed and started getting dressed, grabbing a dark blue hoodie with GCPD written on it, standing for Gotham City Police Department, blue denim shorts, and a dark blue T-shirt that had Wayne Enterprises written on it. After they got that on, they threw on some black socks, then rushed to the bathroom to brush their hair and teeth. They double checked their luggage to make sure they had everything they needed, cosplays, regular clothes and pajamas, laptop, etc. they got their bags and suitcase downstairs, and waited for the taxi to show up. It was early in the morning so none of their family members were up. While they waited they wrote a little note for their family, explaining that they’d already left and was on her way to Pittsburgh. They set the note on the counter by the coffee machine in the kitchen, and walked back into the living room, sitting on one of the two light skin-toned couches. They grabbed their smallest bag, a little black leather backpack, and checked to make sure she had everything in it. 

“Old phone for cosplay, current phone, phone charger cord, portable charger, portable charger charging cord, earbuds, lip chap, sunglasses, ok. Think i got everything.” Robin smiled as they finished checking off the mental list of things that should be in the bag. They put the bag back down and waited for the taxi to show up. They looked out the window and saw the taxi pull up. They instantly jumped up, grabbing what bags they could, and headed for the front door. They set the bags down, opened the two front doors, the big wood one first, and then the thin metal and glass one behind it, and took the bags out to the taxi. The taxi driver helped load the bags and drove Robin to the airport. They got to the airport, got the tickets and such, went through security, and finally got to their gate, sitting down and waiting to board. Almost all their bags had been sent through to put on the plane already, so now all they had with them was the small black leather backpack and their laptop bag. They grabbed their phone from their backpack, and went onto instagram. 

“Robin: made it to the airport! Just got through security and everything, now I'm just sitting at the gate waiting to board!” 

“Nuclear.archer: I'm glad you made it there safe bb! Text me when you're about to land and I'll head to the airport to pick you up! 

“Robin: will do! Love youuuu” 

“Nuclear.archer: love you toooo” 

a few minutes later Robin boarded the plane, found their seat, and sat down. Now it was just a two hour waiting game till they got to Pittsburgh. ~~~~~~~ “Robin: hey mom! About to land right now! I'm so excited i can’t wait!” “Nuclear.archer: okie! I'm excited too kiddo, I'll let you know when I make it to the airport!” 

Soon enough, Robin was un-boarding the plane, and headed into the airport. They got outside the gate, and glanced around until they saw who they were looking for. Within seconds they were bolting toward a girl who stood around 5’5 tall, at least a little taller than robin, considering they were 4’6, holding a sign that said ‘welcome home, cub” in blue writing. Within minutes the two were latched onto each other in a bear hug, both sinking to the floor with tears running down their faces. Slowly, claps started to surround them from every direction. The people in the airport didn’t know exactly what was going on, but they were able to guess that it was a child finally meeting their mother. Or well, adoptive mother. Robin and the girl, named Rachel, met five years ago back on the very first of january in 2019. Within the week, Rachel had ‘adopted’ Robin and the two had only grown closer ever since. After a few minutes both dried their tears, hugged once more, and finally let go of each other. 

“Come on, let's go out and eat.” Rachel said, putting a hand on her child's shoulder. Robin nodded and they quickly grabbed the younger’s luggage and left the airport. They piled the luggage into Rachel’s Car and went to her favourite place to eat, a small restaurant called EatnPark. Robin got chicken strips and fries with coke to drink, and Rachel got four pieces of French toast and scrambled eggs with chocolate milk to drink. They enjoyed the meals thoroughly, talking about how exciting it was that they were finally able to meet each other after knowing each other for five years. After they finished their meal, Rachel paid, refusing to let Robin in spite of her efforts to fork out the cash, and they got back into the car. Before they headed to Rachel's house for the night, Rachel took Robin on a tour around her hometown, and for the first time in a long time, Robin finally felt like they were home.


End file.
